


Sunday Morning

by drkaspbrak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maroon 5 - Freeform, Romance, sunday morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drkaspbrak/pseuds/drkaspbrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt fill; dean/benny lazy morning. Sunday Morning by Maroon 5 was the song to come to mind while writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

_Sunday morning rain is fallin’_   
_Steal some covers share some skin_   
_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable_   
_You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

The rain tapping against the roof of the bunker had Benny’s eyes opening way earlier than he had intended. A wide yawn left his lips and he turned his head, eyes falling on the sleeping form of Dean. Dean.. Benny smiled and turned silently in the bed, letting his gaze wander over every inch of the hunter. It was days like this that he absolutely loved. No interruptions, nothing to keep them away from each other. Not anymore.. No Purgatory, no monsters at every turn; just them.

Benny reached out to stroke Dean’s face, slowly running his fingers over the freckles that resided there. He adored Dean’s freckles; he could have sat there for hours, just staring at them and counting each one. The vampire’s eyes softened as the brunette stirred, and he smiled when Dean looked up at him.

"Mornin’, sugar."

Dean smiled back and then yawned wide, not used to such a good sleep. “Morning,” he replied, his voice cracking slightly from sleep.

Benny’s eyes brightened a bit as Dean started to slowly wake up, and he asked, “How’d you sleep, darlin’?”

"Good. Better than I have in a while, actually," Dean replied, rubbing his eyes before blinking up to continue gazing at the vampire. Benny leaned down to kiss his forehead, carding his fingers slowly through Dean’s hair. "That’s good, sugar. I’m glad." He was incredibly glad, really. The nights they had spent in Purgatory held little to no sleep, and even though Benny didn’t need sleep, Dean had made sure that he kept watch at least a few times.

The rain started to pour down a little harder, and Dean was aware. “Looks like a lazy morning.” Benny looked up toward the window, watching the rain splatter against it, and nodded his agreement. “Seems so..” He looked up at Dean, who was gazing at him with a certain look in his eye. Benny could tell where this was going, and he didn’t mind it one bit.

An hour later, they were tangled in each other’s embrace, panting and sweaty and wonderfully sated. Benny placed a kiss to Dean’s temple, a simple, loving gesture that he felt wasn’t right until now; when they were safe from harm, away from the monsters lurking around every corner. Dean smiled at the kiss, and turned his head so that their lips met. It was a soft, gentle kiss, nothing like what had been shared just an hour earlier.  
  


Yeah.. Benny could definitely get used to this.  
  
 _Fingers trace your every outline_  
 _Paint a picture with my hands_  
 _Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm_  
 _Change the weather still together when it ends_


End file.
